


I Can't

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [151]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can i ask for angs wincest, where dean and sam had been sleeping together before he went to stanford but sam didn't really wanted it but he gave on it because dean was his brother and he had given sam everything and this was the only thing he could give him back, eventhought if it made him sick after, so when sam goes back to hunting and dean wants to continue their relationship sam tells him the truth?? i'm sory i just want some angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't

Sam had never enjoyed sleeping with Dean. He didn’t. Every time he had to wash away the sweat and come that had dried from their activities, Sam felt disgusted with himself.

But Dean was his brother. He couldn’t say no to Dean. Not after everything they had been through. Not after everything that Dean had done for him.

So, as much as Sam felt sickened, he dealt with it, because it was Dean.

When Sam had left for Stanford, he had felt relieved. He didn’t have to pretend anymore. He enjoyed himself and everything around him. He felt happy. 

So when Dean came back, and Sam returned to the hunting life, Sam stayed wary. And when Dean brought up he wanted to resume the relationship him and Sam left of, Sam couldn’t do it.

“Dean. No. I can’t. I can’t do this anymore.”

“What do you mean you can’t-”

“Us! I can’t do us!” Sam yelled frustrated. “We can’t be a thing.”

“But we were a thing for ye-”

“Because I couldn’t say no to you!” Sam said. “It’s still hard to say no to you, Dean. You’re my brother! You’ve done so much for me, I couldn’t just tell you no.”

“So all those times we were-”

“Yes, Dean. I didn’t want it. I still don’t, and I can’t keep pretending. I can’t. I’m sorry Dean. I can’t.”


End file.
